STRANGER
by Aira Aura
Summary: Aira and Kuroshi somehow fight each other. And as the result, Aira use the portal and somehow fall in Kamisama Dolls on top of Kuga Aki. This is me and Aki little adventure. My imagination mostly and I think it kind off OCC. Me and Aki... XP


**TITTLE : STRANGER**

 **AUTHOR : AIRA AURA**

 **DISCLAIMER : Kamisama Dolls is not mine. It belong to Yamamura Hajime-sensei. I just playing with Aki.. And I'm bored.**

* * *

 **THE REAL WORLD**

.

.

.

Today was a good day. Everything is quiet. Except for this two best friend. I don't think I they can be called best friend. Everything they is arguing. Well, for the older and the younger keep flittering with her. Sometimes they argue about the stupidest reason. You can say the younger one has personality disorder and the older one is Tsundere type.

And just like everyday .. Today Aira been cosplay by Kuroshi when she still asleep and realize it when she gets up. The thought of the younger one stripping her to change her made her exploded.

"Stop teasing me baka! Go away and kill yourself!", Aira walk away from the girl who trying to hugging her.

"But you really cute Aira-san~~~ I wanna hug you", Kuroshi said to the older girl. Aira irritated and materialize her katana, her eyes silted and slash Kuroshi. But luckly she already use to it except the surprise part. "Whoaa! You wanna kill me?", Kuroshi grin.

Aira really irritated right now.. "That were my plan" Then her hand hold something "But I better off now", she push the button and a portal open . "W… Wait! My remote!", the portal already close before she could reach it.

"Oh my….. I only have one of those. I guess I have to wait… or do something", she smirk.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN ANIME WORLD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoaa~~ That woman should tidy this house. It's really looks like a garbage dump", the silver haired boy sigh. His eyes widen when he presence something heading his way. He already prepare with his doll.

" **Hiyaaahhhhh!** ", a scream comes from top of him and fall on top of the silver haired boy. The boy groaning while trying to look at the figure on top of him. A girl with black hair till her chest that been tied ponytail. Her aquamarine eyes .She wearing a wedding gothic long dress and holding a long katana.

"Ouch.. I hate it when I always landing like this. How that Onna can land successful every time we through a portal?" , she blink when realize there were moving things under her. "Whoa… Sorry.. I'm really sorry", she try to get up but tripped her gown and the boy prevent her from fall.

"Who are you?", the boy groan and an invisible blade were near Aira throat. Aira blink at the stern looking boy. She tried to think hardly and open her eyes widely and slip from the blade.

"What?! Where is she?", his eyes widen when he felt someone laid on his back. "If I remember.. I'm in Kamisama Dolls anime. And you must be Aki Kuga… and that invisible thingy is your doll. Wow… I'm really impressive now how I can remember soo much about anime than my studies.. I really need serious help", Anna wield her katana when the invisible blade come towards her and she stand it.

"Who are you?! How do you know my name? I never saw you at the village", Aki quite impressive when the girl kick his doll to side and brush the dust out of her long dress. She looks at him. Her eyes slit makes the boy shiver.

"Give me a break. I just run from some pervert who making me wearing this ridiculous dress! And what with this house?! It a mess! And stop trying to threat me with that stupid purple doll of yours", she slump on the sofa. Aki just look at the girl in awe. "That Kuroshi.. I hate her personality disorder", she tremble and shout ". **. I CAN'T TAKE IT TO DEAL WITH ALL 5 OF HER PERSONALITY!~~~** ", she pant.

"You… Who are you?", Aki ask her again. The girl looks straight in his eyes. Her eyes scanning her surroundings. "Wow… That girl sure doesn't know how to tidy her room. She should be a boy instead of girl", she look back at the boy who is glaring sharply at her. She sigh ".. What you need to know.. My name is Aira Aura.. Call me Aira.. If you even bother to calling me that name. Who am I..? None of your concern. Your and my world is a different things", Aira close her eyes.

He observe her _"She in different level. What is she?"_ , as she were knowing what he's thinking "Don't even bother Aki.. I'm sure you got another thing you want to settle at your village. That monster right?", Aki jolted . His eyes widen at her.

"How do you know? You reading my mind?"

She humming "Not really… I sorta know about it… You just meet that Kyohei guy right? You guys looks happy that time when you remembering your past", she smile sympathy.

Aki clench his fist. He march to the girl and push her down to the sofa. Aira startled. She not prepare anything and just hiss when his head fall hard. The boy climb up her. " **SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!** ". Aira look at the boy. His eyes show anger yet sadness. She reach his cheek.

"You know.. Yes.. I don't know anything… But.. If you don't settle it with Hyuga clan.. That monster you counter when you still little.. You won't…", he eyed her carefully. Tried to prevent his emotion take over him.. "….You won't be able to let Chihaya and Nono death….. Won't you….!", a pair of hands choke her. His eyes really angered. He don't know who is this stranger. But he want to kill her.

Aira struggle looking at his eyes. She let the boy choke her. She smile at the boy. Aki eyes widen. He tremble and slowly let go of her. Aira coughing and tried to catch her breath again. Looking at Aki kneeling beside her on the floor.

"You.. know.." ***cough*** "..You not that cruel aren't you?.. You just can't let what happen go… and that thing conflict in your village. It really sad. If you not born there.. You might be the cutest and coolest person I will ever meet", Aira sit back properly and touch her neck "Ochh~~~, That really hurt…"

"What do you want with me?.. How do you know all of this?", his eyes dull looking at her. She just smile. "How about we go somewhere else? The police will come here any minutes to take custody of your 'girlfriend' for killing people", Aki look Aira walking to the window with her long gothic dress. She look at her with sweetest and innocent smile "…Besides…. It's a beautiful day.. Right?...", she reach to him.

Aki take her hand hesitate. "I want to ride that 'kakashi' once in a while. Nee~~ What is it's name?", Aira pout when Aki don't even answer to her. They both jump from the window and fly on top to 'scorpion kakashi' _(Aira name it since Aki don't want to tell)_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aki still silent and Aira look at herself. She sweat drop, complaining how she want to walk around with the weird dress.

"Aki… Give me money", she stared him.

"I don't have any", he look other place.

"Liar…. I know you have much money.. Especially from that detective daughter", her eyes narrowed.

Aki feel uncomfortable with the staring and finally give up. But her next request is getting ridiculous. The ponytail haired girl pouted and let her hair down. Aki stunned for a while the shake his head.

" **NO WAY!** I'm not going to buy you cloth! You buy it yourself!"

"There's no way I'm going to go there wearing this!"

"None of my business.. I already give you money", he ignore her.

" **FINE**! But you going with me!", she pull Aki hand and jump from Scorpion kakashi from a very high height. Aki was going to yell to call his kakashi when Aira materialize her sword infront of his eyes and her eyes change to slited red. She smirk before slashing her sword towards the ground. Somehow, they landing perfectly fine. Aki tremble and pale looking at the girl. Her aura dark aura change back to innocent back.

" _ **This girl scary**_ ", what Aki thought to himself. Then they started shopping. Everyone look at them when the first time they walk in the shopping mall. Aki wear his hood to hide his face and Aira feel embarrass walking with her wedding gothic dress. Aira is a simple girl. She just buy some t-shirt and jeans and plus a sweater. Aira drag Aki with her to find something to eat.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee….. Aki~~~", Aira say while looking at her drink. "What is it?", he replay. "You really sure you wanna go there? It's not like I want to stop you.. But.. It dangerous right? You might lose your life…", Aira said playing with her drink. "Don't talk like you know everything…", his tone darken.

" _But I know what going to happen… It such a shame I can't tell you …Aki-kun_ …", Aira whisper to herself. Looking at the sad girl his eyes narrow. "I won't be kill easily", he shrug. Aira look at him. Her eyes wide.. "I'll definitely come back alive moron… Don't show that stupid ugly expression of yours" …. Aira vein pop "..H…Hey!~~~I'm not moron Ahoaki!", Aira yell her face red.

"Who did you call Aho? Baka Onna?"

"Hey! My name is Aira! Not Baka Onna!"

"You the one who started calling me with weird name!"

"Doesn't mean you can call me that nickname!"

"I can call you whatever I want ! I don't even know where you are from! You just fall on me out of nowhere!"

"I already apologize! And you should be thankful when I save you from all that cops!"

They both pants after bursting out of each other. They then realize everyone in the restaurant looking weirdly and whisper to each other. Aira realize what have her done and Aki feel totally annoyed.

" _She said run from cops"_

" _Is he a criminal?"_

" _We better call police"_

Aki catch Aira hand and run from there. The crowds tried to catch them but he use his Kakashi to hide them both. Aira thankful to the silver haired boy and starting to feel guilty. Just when she want to apologize her eyes caught the boy eyes look intently at her. He sigh and shook his head.. "I can't believe I just act like a kid with someone other than Kyohei…." "W.. What? It's not all my fault.. I.. If you just treat me a bit gentle maybe I won't burst out like that", she pout in his embrace. "With that hidden cruel side of your? I don't think so", he let her go.

"But I really want some of the kakashi thingy~~.. It really awesome..", Aira eyes sparkle.

"Kuremitsuha"

"Huh? What?"

"Kuremitsuha…. That is his name… Don't call it Kakashi thingy or scorpion…", Aki sigh slowly.

"Heeeh~~ Kuremitsuha-kaa~~", Her eyes soften.. "It's nice to meet you.. Kuremitsuha.. Well I won't be calling you scorpion again. Anyway.. You should blame your Seki for introduce you a little to late.. He pretty cold too… How you ever chose this freaking guy as your Seki? You know.. I think he insane an-", before she finish her sentence Aki knock her head hard from behind. He pissed off with Aira who still try to mock him even when he already save both of their little problem before.

"You know I can hear you loudly .. Aira~~ I you even tried to complain again, I'll personally kick you off Kuremitsuha. Let you fall from high place", he crack his knuckle and look at Aira with darken eyes and evil smirk "..But I don't think it a problem with you ability right?~~", Aira tremble looking at him and keep apologizing to him and beg him not to throw her off from his Kakashi.

Aira look at the town scenery. Then her eyes widen when she receive a vision. In front of her eyes, she look a boy and a little dog playing with each other. The boy look happy. Then the vision change to a night place. The boy were make up with a woman. She hear everything what the woman and the boy conversation. She felt a pang to her head when another vision enter her mind. The woman take the stab for the boy, the woman tell him that she felt happy he come to save her. She died in his arms. He mad. His madness made he control back his Kakashi. He slice all person that tried to stop him.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aki averted his eyes to the girl. Aira wince, holding her head hard, her eyes close tightly, her breath fast and she sweat hard. "Oi… What happen?", but Aira still won't respond to him. She look in really pain.

Her eyes suddenly widen, she tried to catch her breath back. Her eyes hold her tears. She looks at Aki with heartbroken look. Aki want to ask her more when she suddenly said "It's really painful… When she died protecting you than when you the one who should protect her right?", he froze.

"You don't know how I feel it", his face showed painful expression.

"You the one who show me… Your experience… I know.. How you feel", her tears roll down her cheek.

His eyes widen and look at Aira hatefully "Don't look at my mind like that! I never give you permission!"

"I'm.. Sorry… I..It just flow into my mind… I'm sorry…", she don't know how she get that vision but she know that happen to him but it felt real. It's like she is him that time.

"Are you a Miko or something? Aren't people from Karakami village that can have that kind of vision?", his eyes narrow.

"I'm really sure I'm not from your village. B..But I think… Kuremitsuha gave me a little power of him", she pat the Kakashi gently. Aki can't denied that somehow Kuremitsuha taken a like to the stranger girl that he just meet a few hour ago. And he too. This girl is a mystery itself. He look at the girl. Her expression is beautiful. He look at the sky, it almost sunset.

"Tell me where you want to go.. I'll drop you there. I don't have much time before Kyohei arrived at Karakami", he said toneless .

"I want to go with you", she look at his wiping her tears.

"Don't be stupid.. I won't let you interfere my battle with Hyuga clan. You an outsider", he flinch.

"I'll follow you. Whether you like it or not"

"No you won't", Aki eyes darken.

"I'll! I will make sure you don't kill yourself over some stupid 'sin' of yours. I'll make sure you won't die. You already look little of my skill..", she look at him determine.

"….."

"Beside…. You are my friend.. I can't let you die like that", she smile reassuring.

Aki shift his body away from her "Hmpp~~ Do what you like.. I can't do anything if you that persistence"

"Thank you Aki-kun!~~~", she hug him from behind.

Aki don't even shove her away. Aira don't even notice his face is red just like a tomato. _"Stupid me.. How a stranger girl make me like this? This really… Different"_

And without Aira notice anything, she and Aki on their way to the Karakami village.

* * *

 **THE REAL WORLD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The girl watching all what happen after Aira run away with her device. She clench her glass. Looking at the screen. "How dare he being all Lovey-Dovey with my Aira~~~", she break her glass, her eyes narrow, her face darken and she smirk. "You will get it… Aira-san~~ Aki-kun too~~ Both of you~~"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review~~~**


End file.
